Calmness in the Night
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Nighttime can be as slow as daytime for many people. For Bow, thinking about his relationship with Adora and his love for her is all he needs to get through a sleepless night.


Calmness in the Night  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Bow/Adora

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. This is the very first time I have ever done a one shot, and it is for She-ra: Princess of Power. Bow has always been one of my favorite characters in the series. He is smart, resilient, and never hesitates to help his friends. He also gives others a shoulder to cry on when they need it. He can be cocky and reckless at times, but he holds his own on the battlefield well. In my view, I think he and Adora would've made a great couple if given the chance as they are very close friends, and I did see a bit of chemistry between them many times when I watched the series. They've also helped one another out in sticky situations and risked their lives to protect the other. That's not to say Sea Hawk isn't a great character. He is, but I feel he isn't boyfriend material for Adora as I think they didn't share much chemistry because his appearances were limited, and his character wasn't developed enough for it. Plus, the long-distance relationship would've likely taken its toll on both of them. This is just my opinion on this. A sequel to this one shot is to follow. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

I stare out an open window at Etheria's three moons as I lay in my bed at Mystacore. The light is so bright that it blinds me. I pull the sheet up to my chest and sigh heavily. Nighttime can be as slow as daytime. I wonder about what danger will come the next day. Etheria is in the midst of a terrible war with the Horde. Just thinking about Hordak's tyranny against my planet's people induces stress within me, preventing me from falling asleep. I am sure the other rebels feel the same stress as I do, especially Adora.

I turn my head to see Adora's sleeping form. The moonlight reflects off her hair, causing it to sparkle. She stirs a little bit, but she doesn't wake up. I reach out and trace my fingertips up and down her back. I can't believe how peaceful she looks. Sometimes, I wonder how she handles being She-ra and staying calm when she becomes stressed. When one is the leader of a resistance such as the Great Rebellion, one learns to keep everything as in control as possible. Unfortunately, it is never easy to accomplish such a task. Adora knows that as much as I do.

My love for Adora burns as if it were the heat of a thousand suns. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my princess. She means the universe to me. She and the rebels are my only family. The Horde brutally murdered my parents during one of many raids on cities, towns, and villages suspected of plotting rebellions. I was thirteen years old at the time. I had two younger sisters who were taken as prisoners to the Fright Zone. I haven't seen them since. I hope they are all right, but I fear they may be dead. I cry at night thinking about them.

Adora's life has been very hard. She was kidnapped by Hordak as a baby and spent her entire childhood in the Fright Zone. Chakra was her primary caregiver. She didn't know about love, friendship, happiness, or hope, though Chakra tried to help her learn these warm emotions. She felt anger, aggression, and hate because of a spell instilled on her mind by Shadow Weaver at Hordak's request. She became Force Captain of the Horde as a teenager and brought wickedness to Etherians everywhere. For years, she believed she was serving the rightful rulers of Etheria. Being with the Horde, showing any emotion would result in brutal beatings. It didn't matter how deep loyalties ran with Hordak. Hordak was oppressive to everyone and everything.

Adora's life was forever changed when Adam arrived from Eternia seeking the owner of the Sword of Protection. She learned the truth about the Horde's wickedness and of her heritage as the Princess of Eternia and Adam's twin sister. She turned against Hordak and joined the Great Rebellion, vowing to redeem herself for all the terrible deeds she committed against Etheria. The transition was rough, but my friends and I stuck by her every step of the way. If we are in grave danger, Adora uses the Sword of Protection to become She-ra to help us. I'm so grateful that she is on our side. Though she doesn't show it, I know she harbors a deep hatred toward Hordak for destroying her past. It is amazing how she's able to keep it under control.

I began spending much of my time with Adora, mostly talking about what is on our minds. We would also sit around and relax to relieve stress. An incredibly strong bond formed between us. We became inseparable as the months and years passed. I could turn to Adora for answers to certain issues when no one else was able to give a straight one.

My life was forever changed when Adora revealed her secret to me that she and She-ra were one in the same. I felt hurt and betrayed by the woman who had become my best friend. I believed she had lied to me all this time only to protect herself and accused her of being selfish. I swore I would never talk to her again. I regretted it later when Kowl gave me a long lecture about her doing what she did because she cared. I apologized to Adora and told her I was grateful for her looking after the others and me both ways. I wondered if this had affected our relationship. Adora reassured me it was as strong as ever.

Our relationship took a different turn as we continued to grow closer. It became more than just friendship. Before I knew it, I realized I was deeply in love with Adora. I guess I had fallen for her since I began spending time with her. I will never know as long as I live. One thing was clear. I couldn't hide my feelings for her any longer.

I gathered the courage to tell Adora about my feelings for her. She became frightened and turned away from me. She wouldn't talk to me. I thought she saw me only as a friend. I felt my heart breaking into two. Without warning, Adora faced me and admitted she was in love with me as well. I swept her into a tight embrace and swung her around. I cried happily. I'll always remember that day being as sweet as honey flowing from a beehive. Many say love should last forever, but I don't know if this statement is actually true. Love is such an incredible emotion. No one is able to explain why it affects lives without warning. It's unlikely anyone will.

I'll never forget the first passionate night Adora and I spent together. Our hearts became as one, if only for a little while. It gave us a chance to escape to somewhere else. Making love takes away the struggles of life we go through every day. It pushes uncertainties aside and leaves a feeling of accomplishment. I may never understand why it has so much pleasure. For Adora and me, every time will be as if it were the first.

I lean over and kiss my princess on the top of her head. She turns over to look at me. She smiles and caresses my cheek. She snuggles next to me and falls asleep. I put my arms around her and shoot a glance toward the moons before closing my eyes. The wind blows through the window and touches my skin. It's cool, but it's also refreshing. I can finally enjoy this bit of comfort so many seek to find. Calmness in the night is quite soothing.

THE END


End file.
